geoismfandomcom-20200214-history
Iowa
Information about Geoism in . Organizations * People * Timeline of the Georgist Movement in * 1890 ** R. Spencer, (from Iowa), attends the National Conference of Single Tax Clubs at Cooper Union, New York City. http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-sp-sz.html * 1894 ** A group from Des Moines, headed by Ernest B. Gaston, establishes the Fairhope Industrial Association, (later to be called the Fairhope Single Tax Corporation in 1904), in Fairhope, Alabama. http://www.fairhopesingletax.com/ * 1901 ** Frank Vierth, (Cedar Rapids), publishes a monthly pamphlet serires entitled, Why, which was devoted to promoting the Single Tax Movement. http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-u-v.html * 1911 ** November - Frank and Vernon M. Vierth, (both from Iowa), attend the Single Tax conference in Chicago, Illinois. http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-u-v.html * 1915 ** May 21 - Future Georgist, Irene Hickman, is born in Clairton, Iowa.http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-hi-hz.html * 1926 ** George C. Clay is the Commonwealth Land Party's candidate for Lt. Governor of Iowa. http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-ca-cl.html ** John Hummell runs as a Commonwealth Land Party candidate for Attorney General in Iowa.http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-hi-hz.html ** P. H. Donlon, (Ruthven), writes a letter, (Nov./Dec.), regarding farm problems, in Land and Freedom http://cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-do-dz.html ** August Willeges, (Sioux City), writes a letter for The New Republic entitled, "The Gentle Single Taxer".http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-wi-wz.html * 1927 ** P. H. Donlon writes a letter, (Jan./Feb.), complimenting Land and Freedom. * 1933 ** Ella Hilles, (New London, Iowa), is active in the Single Tax Movement * 1934 ** August Willeges, (Sioux City), attends the Henry George Congress.http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-wi-wz.html * 1938 ** Irene Hickman, (b. 1915), earns her B.A. from Simpson College in Indianola, Iowa.http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-hi-hz.html ** September 7 -9, Mathew Cowden, (Cedar Rapids), attends the Henry George Congress in Toronto, Ontario. http://cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-co-cz.html ** October, Mathew Cowden writes a letter, expressing appreciation for The Freeman, October. The writer indicated he subscribed to The Standard when it was published * 1939 ** Mathew Cowden starts a Henry George School extension. ** Lucian F. Wilcox, (Cedar Rapids), completes the Henry George School correspondence course and begins teaching at the new Henry George School extension.http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-wi-wz.html * 1945 ** August, H. W. Drew, (Manchester), writes a letter accompanying an order for Progress and Poverty, published in Henry George News. http://cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-do-dz.html * 1958 ** November - Lucian T. Wilcox, (Cedar Rapids), attends the Henry George Foundation conference in Pittsburgh, PA.http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-wi-wz.html * 1960 ** Lucian T. Wilcox, (Cedar Rapids), attends the Henry George schools conference in Detroit, MI. http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-wi-wz.html * 1981 ** Robert P. Willis, (Des Moines), completes the Henry George Institute correspondence courses, becomes a member of HGI, prepares a study entitled, Property Tax Reform in Iowa, and submits the study to the Iowa Progressive Coalition.http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-wi-wz.html * 1982 ** July 16-19 - Robert P. Willis, (Des Moines), attends annual Georgist Conference, Chatham College, Pittsburgh, PA. http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-wi-wz.html *1984-85 ** Winter - Robert P. Willis, (Des Moines), writes an article entitled, "Is the Land Value Tax Sufficient?" for the Georgist Journal.http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-wi-wz.html * 1985 ** Robert P. Willis, (Des Moines), writes a paper entitled, "Land Value Taxation for Schools and Local Governments: Impact on Taxpayers and Local Economies"; he also particpates in a panel discussion on "The Farm Problem," at the CGO conference, St. Louis, Missouri in July.http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-wi-wz.html * 1987 ** Robert P. Willis, (Des Moines), forms Economic Justice Advocates. http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-wi-wz.html * 1989 ** Robert P. Willis, (Des Moines), testifies before several legislative committees on behalf of LVT http://www.cooperativeindividualism.org/georgists_unitedstates-wi-wz.html * 2000 ** Council of Georgist Organizations North American Conference is held in Des Moines.http://cgocouncil.org/pastconf.htmhttp://www.cgocouncil.org/conpix00.htm *2001 ** Researched by retired Des Moines horticulturalist Robert P. Willis, a legislative proposal for Iowa tax reform was presented in 2001 to Iowa legislators and Iowa mayors. The proposal would amend Iowa Code Sections 441.21, 433, 434, 437, and 438. It would permanently exempt from property taxation 100% of the value of new construction in cities and all utility and railroad construction. It would tax every class of land at 100 percent of valuation but lower the taxable percentage of existing buildings by 50 percent or more. It would allow communities to replace minimum water bills and local option sales taxes with land value levies. http://commonground-usa.net/feet5.htm *2004 ** December 14 - Robert Willis, (Des Moines), submits a Tax Reform Proposal to Iowa's Property Tax Implementation Committee.http://commonground-usa.net/will0205.htm References See also * List of U.S. states External links * Category: United States